The Legend of Menma
by KeyBlader2.0
Summary: What if the world that Obito sent Naruto and Sakura to in Road to Ninja wasn't just an illusion, and instead was real, and what if Menma was trying his best to make up for his past crimes while facing off against the challenges his world has to offer. Will he be able to go against the same foes and forces that Naruto does in his world? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1: Menma Namikaze

It was almost night in the village of Konoha, the sky beginning to change from the bright crimson and orange of sunset to the deep black that would reveal the stars and moon high up in the sky. One young man sat in Konoha's cemetary alone, his bright blue eyes focused only on the gravestone in front of him. He wore his usual clothes, a long dark blue coat with fur around the neck that extended to the edge of the shoulders, leaving only his black boots and gloves visible, red leather like wraps went around both the gloves and boots. His shaggy black hair dangled over his face, and on each cheek he had animalistic whisker like marks. The young man read the gravestone once again in his head.

Jiraiya.

The young man clenched his fist as he thought of how the man had died, how he himself had caused the man's death. Yes, he had been under the influence of that masked man, Madara. as he called himself, but he should have been able to shake off the man's hold over him. Also, he knew that he had not exactly been the kindest man before he met Madara, he had left the village shortly before that and had defeated his fellow Jinchuriki, though his actions were later forgiven.

That was yet another thing he had found odd, other people he had hurt had forgiven him, though he could not even forgive himself, something he hadn't expected. He felt sadness for the people he had hurt, and he felt anger and hatred for himself for having done these horrible crimes.

He sighed and stood, giving one last bow to the grave before he turned and began to leave. He ran a gloved hand through his black hair, which although it was naturally blonde, he decided to dye black again, he had grown to rather like the color for the short time he had it.

As he walked, he glanced behind him and stared at the grave, determination in his blue eyes. "I, Menma Namikaze, will make up for the evil I've done, I swear it on your grave, Master Jiraiya."

He continued away from the graveyard and towards Ichiraku's, hoping that some food could clear his uneasy state of mind.

**"Kit."**

A voice spoke to the young man as he walked. Menma frowned and decided he couldn't very well ignore the demon, considering it was part of him.

"What is it Fox?" Menma asked, smirking somewhat when he heard the Black Nine-Tails growl at the way he addressed him.

**"I told you, you could at least call me Kyuubi." **The demonic fox said, Menma nodding in return. **"And this is about what we discovered the other day, that damn thing still being with you."**

Menma nodded, growing slightly nervous, which was very out of character for him. "Oh, you mean _that._" Menma said, this time speaking aloud. He heard the fox make some noise of agreement.

**"Yes, ****_that._****"** The Kyuubi said. **"Have you tried using it since we discovered it?"**

"No," Menma said "I was too nervous of what could happen."

**"I see, well try it again now, I want to be fully aware this time to see if there is any kind of difference to your Chakra."** The fox said, Menma nodding in response.

Menma closed his left eye for a moment, becoming dead quiet. He opened his eye, and his eye had changed. From the bright blue it had been before, it had seemingly changed completely, in the place of his normal eye, there was now a full powered Sharingan, exactly like he had when Madara had possessed him.

"I don't feel much different," Menma said "I can see Chakra, but that's it."

**"Well obviously," **The fox said **"Even an Uchiha wouldn't be able to use the full powers of that damn Sharingan just by having it, you have to train with it."**

"Do you feel any difference in my Chakra, anything that could be concerning?" Menma asked.

**"No, your Chakra seems relatively normal, thankfully it hasn't seemed to affect you or me."** Kyuubi said.

"But I don't even know why I have this eye, I'm not an Uchiha, and no one implanted it into me like Kakashi-sensei's." Menma stated, still confused as to why he had this eye.

The Kyuubi made another slight growl in annoyance. **"Nor do I, but my best guess is that when that man posessed you, the Sharingan somehow adapted to your body and became a part of you, though how, I have no idea. We would need someone who had vast knowledge on the Sharingan. You're team member Sasuke obviously wouldn't know, and it would take quite some time to find that brother of his, though he would probably be our best bet." **

"You're right, but like you said, Itachi would be practically impossible to track down, he and the rest of Akatsuki." Menma said, frowning. His eyes suddenly widened. "We could try Kakashi-sensei."

Kyuubi thought a moment before sighing. **"I suppose he would also have some useful knowledge, he himself having a non-natural Sharingan."**

"Do you think he could also teach me to use it?" Menma asked, and frowned when he heard the fox make an indifferent grunt.

**"Considering how much I hate the Sharingan, I would prefer you didn't use it, but it's your choice, it would certainly help you improve your useless Genjutsu, and I suppose it would let you copy other Jutsu, just as your sensei does. Perhaps we can think of it as some sort of parting gift from that bastard Madara, one we could one day use against him."**

"Alright." Menma said, smirking and changing his course from Ichiraku Ramen toward the Mermorial where his sensei normally went in his free time.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I saw the Road to Ninja film and thought it would be fun to write a story of Menma and how he would face the events that Naruto is currently going against in the current manga. I hope you stay with the story as it progresses. Please Review also, I gladly accept praise and criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2: A Talk of History

Menma jumped from the top of one tree to another as he made his way towards the monument that listed the names of many ninja from Konoha that had died in battle during the various wars the village had been through, where his sensei spent most of his free time. The forest around the monument was actually where Team 7, his team, had taken their test to become Genin. Menma smirked as he recalled the events that had taken place.

Kakashi had challenged the three member team; consisting of Menma, Sasuke, and Sakura, to take two bells from him, telling them that the two that were able to obtain a bell would become Genin, and the one who failed to get one would be sent back to the Academy. Menma knew exactly what Kakashi was doing, as he had known the man for many years and had heard stories of Kakashi doing this exact thing whenever the silver haired man would visit Menma's father, his own sensei. He had quickly informed his fellow team-members that Kakashi was just testing their teamwork, as three recent graduates would never be able to take a Jonin in a straight fight. Though his teammates took quite a bit of yelling at to actually focus on the task at hand, Sasuke preferring to flirt with Sakura, and the dumb pinkette would have liked her attention from Sasuke to continue. Though eventually, Menma was able to get them to work with him, and the three were able to pass the test and recieve the rank of Genin.

Menma stopped his little walk down memory lane when he realized he had reached the monument and he saw his guess was correct when he saw his silver haired teacher in front of the memorial stone. He began to walk toward his sensei, who seemingly had not noticed him yet. "Kakashi-sensei!" He called out, causing the man's head to turn in his direction. The silver haired man smiled under his mask as he saw his student approaching him.

"Ah, good to see you my youthful student, but why are you here? We don't have a mission." Kakashi asked curiously, though happy to see his student.

Menma frowned when he heard his sensei's greeting. "Don't start with that 'Power of Youth' stuff." He said, causing his sensei to chuckle.

"Sorry, force of habit." Kakashi apologized "But back to the point, why is it that you're here?"

"I actually need to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"It's about the Sharingan, I need to know about it." Menma said, causing Kakashi to frown.

"Why do you need to know about the Sharingan? Even Sasuke didn't want to really hear about it, and he has the Sharingan." Kakashi said, causing Menma to scoff.

"That's because he's just a man-whore, not a real ninja."

"At least try to be nice Menma, what would Kushina think if she heard you call your friend that?" Kakashi asked, smirking when he saw Menma flinch when he mentioned the young man's mother.

"Fine, just don't tell mom." The young man said, causing Kakashi to nod. "Now, back to the Sharingan."

"I'll ask again, why is you wish to know about it?"

Menma paused before nodding. "Alright, watch me."

Kakashi frowned and looked over to his student curiously. He watched as Menma closed his right eye and opened it a moment later, revealing a Sharingan eye, making Kakashi take a step back in shock. "Menma!" He exclaimed in shock "Where did you get that?!"

"The Kyuubi and I talked, and we both think it's from when that man posessed me, we think that when my eye changed during that fight, it somehow adapted to me and became something I'm able to use. Though we're still not completely sure of how it happened." Menma confessed, causing Kakashi to nod slightly.

"It doesn't harm you in any way does it? It is from that masked man after all."

Menma shook his head. "No, Kyuubi said that I'm fine, and it doesn't affect my Chakra either."

Kakashi nodded. "I see, so it seems that this is more so a good thing."

Menma shrugged. "I guess, though I'm not able to use it for anything besides seeing Chakra, so I don't really have much use for it right now."

Kakashi nodded. "I see, well then how about I show you a few things about how to use it?"

Menma smiled at his sensei. "Really?!"

Kakashi nodded and eye-smiled at his student. "Sure thing, I'll have you copying moves like me in no time." He said.

"Thanks sensei." Menma said, smiling. Kakashi nodded again.

"Though perhaps you would like to know where I obtained my Sharingan." Kakashi offered, causing Menma's eye to widen.

"You'll actually tell me?" Menma asked, he had never once heard his sensei mention how he obtained his Sharingan.

"Yes, it's about time I tell you anyway, considering it has to do with both myself and your father."

"You mean back when he was the leader of your team?" Menma asked, Kakashi nodding in return.

"Yes," Kakashi said, sighing and looking back to the Memorial Stone "It was back when I was young and had just become a Jonin. My team and I were sent on a mission to stop a large group of Shinobi from Iwagakure and destroy a bridge to stop the enemy from recieving supplies. Since I had become a Jonin, my team decided to give me gifts, I recieved one of your father's special kunai, and my teammate Rin gave me a medic kit."

"What about your other teammate?" Menma asked.

"His name was Obito, he was actually an Uchiha, though he hadn't unlocked his Sharingan yet. He actually didn't give me a gift right off the bat. I was quite rude to him and told him his gift would be useless anyway."

"Wow, sounds like you were an asshole." Menma said, Kakashi nodding.

"That's one way of looking at it I suppose." Kakashi said "Anyways, while we were on the mission, we were forced to split up; Rin, Obito, and myself were to go on to the bridge while your father went to help our forces. My group continued forward, running into a few enemies, which I handled, however, Rin was taken by the enemy."

"So you went after her?" Menma guessed, but frowned when Kakashi shook his head.

"Not at first, though Obito wanted to, I thought that if we left the mission we might as well be scum, but Obito told me something that I've never forgotten to this day. Those who break the rules of the ninja world are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

"So then you went after her?"

"Yes," Kakashi said "I followed after Obito and we managed to find Rin, my eye was practically destroyed by a kunai on the way, but I was saved by Obito who awakened his Sharingan in the process. However, the enemy leader managed to surprise us as we escaped, launching a huge amount of boulders at us, one of which knocked me down thanks to my new blindspot. Another rock was about to fall on me, but Obito pushed me out of the way, but it pinned his entire right side, crushing it. Rin and I tried to get him out, but he knew there was no way he could get out, so he decided to give me my gift then."

"His eye?" Menma asked sadly.

"Yes, he had Rin transplant his remaining eye into where mine was. Using the Sharingan, I was able to defeat the enemy leader before returning to Obito's side, but the rocks around us were weak, and they began to collapse. Obito made me get Rin out of there, and the two of us were able to get a little ways away before we were cornered by more of the enemy, though thankfully your father arrived and saved us."

"And Obito?"

"We couldn't even find his body." Kakashi said "We then went on and finished the mission, and since then, I've earned the name Kakashi of the Sharingan, all because of Obito."

Menma nodded. "I see," He said, then gave his sensei a smile "Don't you worry sensei, I'm sure you've made Obito proud with what you've done with his eye."

Kakashi stared at his student for a moment before nodding. "You're right, now how about we try teaching you some things about the Sharingan?"

Menma smirked and nodded. Kakashi eye-smiled at his student's attitude. _"Maybe Obito would be proud," _Kakashi thought _"And I'm sure he's watching over you as well, Menma."_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3: Family

Menma sighed as he left the Training Field on his sensei's orders, the silver haired Jonin had told him that he should return home and rest up for a while, as their team would be getting sent on a long mission very soon, and it was best that he be well rested and relaxed, though Menma didn't see how anyone could be that relaxed if they had ever been near his mother when she was in one of her moods. Menma honestly had no idea how his father was able to be around her constantly and still stay sane. He glanced up to the sky and noted that many of the stars had come out, and he was able to make out a few of the constellations that his parents had showed him over the years. He soon made his way into the actual village itself, where many people were walking about as they went on their normal business. Menma frowned when he saw a few of the people around him were scowling and glaring at him, it seemed that the rumor of him being the masked man who destroyed part of the village has spread to many others besides Konoha's Council.

Menma sighed as he tried to ignore the crowd and continued to think of his parents, or more accurately, when he had practically killed his parents when he had attacked the village to collect a legendary scroll that was being held in the Hokage's Tower. He had called his parents weak and he had barely a second thought about killing them, which is what he found even more disturbing. What he had both done to and said to his parents was just another memory that he would do anything not to have.

"That's just something you're going to have to move on from Kit,"

Kyuubi said, making Menma nod in agreement **"They forgave you right off the bat of anything you did during that time, including attacking them."**

"I know, it's just difficult to get past, it'll take some time." Menma said aloud, causing a few of the people around him to stare at him, obviously confused considering they weren't able to see who the black haired young man was talking to. Menma quickly noticed he had spoke aloud and went back to talking to the fox with his thoughts. _"By the way, what do you think this mission will be about if Kakashi-sensei was so keen on us getting plenty of rest?"_

**"How would I know Kit?" **The fox asked **"Though if I had to guess, I would assume it had something to do with that Snake Bastard."**

"Orochimaru?" Menma asked, raising an eyebrow.

**"Indeed, it would not surprise me, considering your Hokage has been sending your team on missions that primarily have something that involves him."** Kyuubi said, causing Menma to nod.

"Well our Team is pretty much the only one who could handle him in a straight fight, besides Dad anyway." Menma said, recieving a slight chuckle from Kyuubi.

**"Do you really need the rest of your team? You've beaten him before by yourself."** Kyuubi said, making Menma smirk.

"True, but it's still nice having them there in case I need help, plus I still need to force him to remove the Curse Seal from Sasuke next time we see him." Menma said to the fox.

**"Rather dumb of that Snake eh? He thought your friend would go to him wanting power, but that Uchiha would rather stay here and seek women than seek power."** Kyuubi said, chuckling lightly. Menma nodded in agreement, and his eyes widened slightly when he realized he had already reached his home.

He quickly made his way to the front door, turned the knob, and pushed it open, a light shining into his eyes and blinding him momentarily, his eyes still used to the darkness outside the home. His eyes cleared after a moment and he continued into his home. Menma smiled slightly when he saw his father sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper, while his mother cooked dinner as she hummed a tune to herself.

Minato was the first to notice his son's entrance, a large smile appeared on his face. "Hey Menma, welcome home!" He exclaimed happily. Kushina, hearing Minato's greeting, turned and smiled.

Menma returned his father's smile. "Hey," He said "Have I missed anything today?"

Kushina shook her head. "Nope, we actually just got back from a mission a few hours ago, we were a little worried about you though, you weren't here when we got back." She said.

Minato nodded in agreement. "Yeah, where were you buddy?"

Menma hesitated for a moment as he sat down across the table from his father. "I...went to Master Jiraiya's grave again. I felt I needed to." He said, causing Minato's eyes to widen and Kushina to frown slightly.

"Menma," His mother began "We have told you this before, none of what happened was your fault, not even Jiraiya's death."

Minato nodded. "Sensei wouldn't want you to just beat yourself up like this. Besides, you were being manipulated by that man." He said, reaching over and placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. The blonde man smiled as an idea came to mind. "I got an idea, why don't you and me train together tomorrow, I still have to show you how to fully use the Flying Thunder God after all."

Menma thought it over for a moment before nodding. "Sure." He said.

Kushina giggled as she watched the two. "Please Minato, he's almost as fast as you without the Flying Thunder God, and I don't need another Yellow Flash teleporting everywhere." She said, causing Minato to sigh.

"Fine," Minato said sadly, then looked over to Menma and winked. "Don't worry, we'll still train, we just need to keep quiet about it, right?" He whispered, smiling. Menma returned the smile and nodded, but his eyes widened when he saw his mother move to stand behind his father.

Minato noticed this and glanced behind him, he gulped in fear when he saw Kushina was glaring down at him sharply. "What was that Minato?" She growled, causing Minato to begin shaking in fear. Menma quickly stood and ran to his room, even he was afraid of his mother's wrath.

"Excuse me!" He exclaimed as he ran towards his room, slamming the door behind him as he heard pure chaos erupt in the kitchen.

"Were you lying to me!?" He heard his mother scream, followed by a loud scream from Minato.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Minato yelled "Is it really so wrong that I want to train my son?"

"It is when I say you can't!" Kushina exclaimed. Menma flinched when he heard his dad scream again.

"Sorry dad, but I'd rather fight every Kage after the other than go against mom when she's angry." Menma said quietly. He then realized that with the situation going on in the kitchen, dinner was probably not going to happen for a while, if at all. He frowned as his stomach growled from the thought of food, and his eyes suddenly widened as a great idea came to mind. "That's right, I never went to Ichiraku's, I'll just go there!"

He quickly headed towards his room's balcony door and opened it, stepping out of his room and into the cool night air. He was about to jump down to the street below, but stopped when he saw someone was leaning on the balcony's railing, looking directly at him.

"So where have you been all day?" Hinata asked curiously. She wore her casual clothes of an open jacket, a fishnet top, and shorts.

"Not with Sakura, if that's what you mean." Menma said, smirking as he saw Hinata frown.

"Better not be, I hate her." Hinata said, growling just thinking about the pink-haired girl. Menma nodded, joining the Hyuuga and leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"I know you do, but don't worry, I was out at the cemetary visiting Master Jiraiya's grave." Menma said. Hinata frowned again, though her anger turned quickly to concern.

"I thought we all told you, it's not your fault." Hinata said, making Menma nod again.

"Yes, I know." Menma said "I just wanted to go."

Hinata gave him an unconvinced look, but shrugged. "Fine, but don't forget that all of us are there for you, idiot." She said, causing Menma's eyes to widen. It wasn't very often the Hyuuga showed her more caring side, so the young man chose to ignore the 'idiot' comment and focus on the beginning of the message.

"Thanks." He said, smiling slightly. He reached over and pulled the Hyuuga girl towards him, pressing his lips against hers. He felt Hinata smirk into the kiss before pushing against him and deepening it.

The two stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart, each with a satisfied smirk.

"So," Menma began "Wanna head over to Ichiraku's with me?"

Hinata's smirk grew before she nodded and the two ninja jumped from the roof to the street below, soon to be at the black haired young man's favorite fast food joint.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though it's still a bit short. But don't worry, the action will start soon, and the chapters will get a lot longer. Again, please Review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
